Always Living In The Past
by GaaraFanGirl2014
Summary: AU Naruto left his old life behind. Now he is famous? What will he do about his old life and old love? NaruKari/NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1 - My Life Now

**A/n – I was think about this when I was doing my dishes.. So we will see how it goes. I hope you like it. -w- '**_thinking' _"talking" 'doing something'

**Always Living In The Past **

**Chapter1 – MyLifeNow**

_'I left them behind me.'_

_'The people.'_

_'The places.'_

_'My friends.'_

_'My enemies.'_

_'The memories._

_'I left my past.'_

_'What is scary is I didn't hesitate.' _

_'I hadn't plan on what to do once I left.'_

_'I ran to New York.'_

_'That was the first thing that popped in my mind.'_

_'I had no money.'_

_'I had no home.'_

_'I was singing in the bus station.'_

_'Then Shizune heard me singing and loved my voice.'_

_'She took me to her boss Tsunade.'_

_'She had me sing for her and she also fell in love with my voice.'_

_'It's been 2 years since then.'_

_'Now here I am now.'_

_'In Hollywood.'_

_'In my house.'_

_'Staring at the wall.'_

**Naruto****'****s****P****.****O****.****V**

"Agh. I am so bored." I said kicking my feet up on the coffee table. "I wounder what Karin is doing? I guess I could call her and go to the park." I pulled out my phone and went to her name in my contacts and stopped at her name. "Agh but then I would have to listen to her."

Karin is my girlfriend. We started dating a little over half of a year when I got here. I like her. It's just. I don't know. After a year of dating we kind of parted. We still talk and stuff. But we don't hang out that often anymore.

"I guess we could hang out for a little." I clicked on the green phone next to her name. "Hello?" She answered, I hear her smile. "Sup, babe. Just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the park?" I asked her putting my feet back on the floor and stretch the arm I didn't have the phone in. "Um, sure I guess. I have a photo shoot at three though." She said still in a happy tone. "Well it's only twelve so I could take you out for lunch instead. Trust me I know how long it takes for hair and make up." I replied looking at my watch. "Sure see yea soon. Love, yea." And after that the phone went dead.

I'm so stupid sometimes. I walked out of my house without a hat, sunglasses or a scarf. So as soon as I walked out of my house paparazzi were all around me. Don't get me wrong I loved the attention.. But sometimes it can get annoying. I was blocking my eyes with my arm trying to get back to my house. It took me five minutes to get through all of the paparazzi. When I got back outside I grabbed my hat, sunglasses, and scarf. I went out the back door this time.

It took me ten minutes to walk to Karin's house. Yes, I walked. If I were to drive my nice car around people would tell it was me and chase me. I didn't care though. I liked walking. After all I had to keep a good figure. When I got to Karin's house I knocked once and walked in. She always did it to me so I do it to her.

"Hello!" I yelled shutting the door behind me. "I'm in my room." was her reply. I walked in her room and I stopped in my tracks. She was "beautiful." '_Whoops didn't mean to say that out loud.' _"You think so." She asked with a blush on her face. "I don't think so, I know so." I said walking over to her giving her a hug. Yea a hug. I don't really kiss her a lot. Unless she kisses me. Witch she did. I ended it, so it was a shot one. I grabbed her hand and headed for the door. Once we got there I put her hat on her. Of course I had to make up for making the kiss short. So when I put the hat on her I made it cover her whole face. Witch also knocked her glasses off of her face. We both started laughing. I fixed her hat and put her glasses back on her face. I put the scarf around her neck and pulled her in to another hug. I put my hand around her waist and we walked out of the house.

"So where do you want to go for lunch?" I asked looking down at her. "Anywhere you went to." She replied looking up at me with a smile on her face. "How about the Pizza Player Palace?"(1) I asked thinking of a place we could bot enjoy. "Hm. Sound good to me." She said taking my arm off of her waist and hold my hand. "When we walked in we had to wait in line. I let everyone pass us. Because, trust me when someone see my ID they go Cray Cray. The cashiers aren't any better. They like freak out. I usually give them my autograph. Karin usually kisses the paper for them after I sign.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked her while grabbing mine and her cup. "Water please." She said with a small smile. I just frowned at her. She knows I hate it when she acts all healthy. "Fine sweet tea." She said waving me off. I walked up to the soda machine and got me some Lemonade for me and sweet tea for Karin. When I got back to our table, I had to go to the bathroom. This hat was making my hand itchy. Karin said she'll wait for me to get back before she gets her food. When I walked to the bathroom, I locked the door and checked the stalls to make sure no one was there. I hurried up and took of my hat, sun glasses, and scarf. I washed my face then watered down my hair. I ruffled it a little then put my hat and stuff on. I unlocked the door and walked out as if nothing. I walked over to my table and Kain was on her Kindle Fire. I put my head on her shoulder. She jumped at first but once she seen who it was she relaxed.

"You want to go get something to eat?" I asked holding out a hand. "Yea." She said putting her Kindle Fire back in her bag, then grabbed my hand. Since this place was a pizza buffet I could take as much as pizza as I wanted. I took two cheese pizzas, one sausage, and like five cheese breads. Karin on the other hand only got a salad. I just frowned at her and we walked back to a table. I wasn't happy that she only got a salad, so I made her eat one of my cheese breads with sauce. I am being legit. I **made **her eat it. When she was talking to me I shoved it in her mouth. She got sauce all over her face. She wasn't very happy but I started to laugh. When I stopped I seen that she wasn't very pleased. So I took a napkin and cleaned her face off for her. We had a old lady 'awe' at us. And she said something about young love. I wasn't really listening. Anyways when we finally got out of there it was a little pass one. I walked her to the studio. I gave her a quick kiss and told her to call me when she was finished.

When I got back to my house I was bored. I got so bored I was about to walk outside and talk to the paparazzi. But I knew that wasn't a good idea so I stayed inside. All of my friends were staring in a movie or recording a new song. Speaking of new songs I started one last week that I am half way down with. I need like a couple more lines then I'm done. The song name is Demons(2). So far I only got:

"When the days are cold, And the cards all fold, And the saints we see, Are all made of gold, When your dreams all fail, And the ones we hail, Are the worst of all, And the blood's run stale, I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you, But with the beast inside, There's nowhere we can hide, No matter what we breed, We still are made of greed, This is my kingdom come, This is my kingdom come, When you feel my heat, Look into my eyes, It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide, Don't get too close, It's dark inside, It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide, When the curtain's call, Is the last of all, When the lights fade out, All the sinners crawl, So they dug your grave, And the masquerade, Will come calling out, At the mess you made, Don't want to let you down, But I am hell bound, Though this is all for you, Don't want to hide the truth, No matter what we breed, We still are made of greed, This is my kingdom come, This is my kingdom come, When you feel my heat,Look into my eyes, It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide, Don't get too close, It's dark inside, It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide.

"Agh. I cannot think of anything." I said leaning back on the sofa hanging my head. I started staring at the ceiling. I really needed to get this song done. I am making a two-shot. The other song I got is called Radioactive (3). I love this song. This is how it goes:

"Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, Whoa  
I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa  
I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa  
I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive"

"I love that song. It would have to my favorite out of all of yours." I heard a voice behind me say. When I turned around I saw none other than my best friend Suigetsu. "What are you doing here?" I asked confused on why he was here and not recording. "I finished for the day. It's already two." He said looking at his watch. "Oh." was all I could say. "But I was serious when I said that was my favorite song of yours," He said sitting in the chair that was next to the T.V so he was facing me. "I didn't even know I was singing out loud." I admitted. "Oh. Well you were. But my songs are so much better." He said with a grin. "So what do you want to do?" I asked. "I have a question." He said looking at me with a serious look on his face with was scaring me. He was never serious. "Yea?" I asked a little nervous. "Do you believe in fate?" He asked looking me straight in the eyes. "I don't know I say it's what you make. It's woven in your soul." I said shrugging. "Oh." Was all he said. Then I jumped straight up out of my seat and grabbed my song notebook and flipped to the page where I had Demon's lyrics wrote down at. "You think of something?" Suigetsu asked looking over my shoulder. "How does this sound?" I asked turning around facing him.

"When the days are cold, And the cards all fold, And the saints we see, Are all made of gold, When your dreams all fail, And the ones we hail, Are the worst of all, And the blood's run stale, I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you, But with the beast inside, There's nowhere we can hide, No matter what we breed, We still are made of greed, This is my kingdom come, This is my kingdom come, When you feel my heat, Look into my eyes, It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide, Don't get too close, It's dark inside, It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide, When the curtain's call, Is the last of all, When the lights fade out, All the sinners crawl, So they dug your grave, And the masquerade, Will come calling out, At the mess you made, Don't want to let you down, But I am hell bound, Though this is all for you, Don't want to hide the truth, No matter what we breed, We still are made of greed, This is my kingdom come, This is my kingdom come, When you feel my heat, Look into my eyes, It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide, Don't get too close, It's dark inside, It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide, They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate, It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go, Your eyes, they shine so bright, I want to save their light, I can't escape this now, Unless you show me how, When you feel my heat, Look into my eyes, It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide, Don't get too close, It's dark inside, It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide"

"I am jealous" he said with a smile. "So it's good?" I asked. "Yea. But where did you get 'I need to let you go, your eyes, they shine so bright, I want to save their light, I can't escape this now, unless you show me how' from?" He asked looking down at my notebook as he sung the words. "I just came up with them." I said honestly. "Well it's good." He said and he held his hand for a high-five, which I happily returned. "Tomorrow I am going to present them to Jiraiya." Oh yea my mangers name is Jiraiya. He is a big pervert. Tsunade said I needed a manger. He is a good one... Only when he isn't hitting on girls... But he is also very nice ad funny... He let me stay at his place until I could stand on my own two feet. "Earth to Naruto" I heard Suigetsu say. "Oh sorry what did you say?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck. "Do you want to go play Xbox (4)?" He asked pointing at my Xbox 360 Kinetic. "Uh… Sure." I said grabbing a controller.

**A/n – I hope you enjoyed! Thank you Nany-Chan04 for the help with the errors!**

**(1)– That's the first thing that popped in my head.  
(2)-That's my favorite song. It's Demons by Imagine Dragons  
(3)- That's my second favorite song. It's Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.  
(4)- I play Xbox so yea...  
I do not own Naruto, or the songs or Xbox! BYES!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Alot Of Thinking

**A/N- I hope you enjoy! -w- '**_thinking' _"talking" 'doing something'

** Always Living In The Past**

**Chapter 2 – ALotOfThinking**

_' I left the girl of my dreams.'_

_'My Family.'_

_'My cat.'_

_'God have I mention the girl of my dreams?'_

_'I had a crush on her since munchin school.' _(1)

_'Finally in middle school I confessed.'_

_'We ended up dating through all Middle School and High School.'_

_'Oh yea! Have I mentioned I am 21 now?'_

_' I left like a month after I graduated,'_

_'We are still technically dating now.'_

_'But she has probably moved on.'_

_'I hope she did.'_

_'I still have feelings for her.'_

_'Don't tell Karin that one or I'm dead.'_

_'I did move on a little.'_

_'If she looks on a magazine she'll see Karin and I.'_

_'Oh... I wounder how she felt when she first saw us.'_

_'She was probably sad.'_

_'Hopefully Ino and her other girlfriends could cheer her up.'_

_'Man Kiba and the guys probably hate me, now that I made her cry.'_

_'Man I might go on tour there.'_

_'Meep!'_

_'I'm scared just thinking about it.'_

_'This is going to be a long summer.'_

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _"Crap where is my phone?" _Ring! Ring! _I started to feel my pockets. No phone. _Ring! Ring! _"Where is that stupid phone at?!" I screamed jumping up off the couch. _Ring! Ring! _I turned around. My phone was on the coffee table -_-. I picked it up, as I read the caller ID, Karin. _Ring! Rin- _I answered it before it could ring again. "Hello?" I said putting the phone to my ear. "Hey, I'm done." She said on the other end of the phone. "Okay I'll be there soon." I said with a yawn. "See yea later." Was all she said before hanging up.

Once I got out of my house I was blinded by cameras. I smiled at some, and winked at others. I walked through them all and got to my car.

_'They would probably go on my fan page later.'_

_'I'll share them on Face Book later.'_

_'Yea, I have a Face Book.'_

_'But I have it where I can't get comments, I.M's, and no one can write on my wall.' _

_'I rarely update my status.'_

_'Unless it is about my next tour.'_

_'But I do share a lot of pictures.'_

_'I accept everyones friend request.'_

_'Plus, I still have people from before I was famous.'_

_'Hey maybe I have Sakura!'_

_'I'll check when I get home.'_

When I walked through the first front doors, I was admittedly asked for my ID. I gave them a 'are you serious? It's me Naruto! I've been her for the past two years!' look. He shrugged and held out his hand. I shoved my hand in my pocket, pulled out my wallet and give him my ID. He barely glanced at it and give it back to me with a smile, and opened the door.

Once I was inside, I was greeted by the hair styler Kurenai. I gave her hug, and she asked me if I had a photo shot today? "Nah, just came to pick up Karin." I said pointing toward Karin. "Oh. So when is your next photo shot then?" She asked looking at her 2-year planner. "When I get the pervert to a prove my two-shot." I said scratching the back of my head. "When are you going to ask him?" She asked taking a drink of her water in her hand. "Tomorrow." I said shoving my hands in my pockets. "So Wednesday next week?" She asked writing something down in her two-year planner. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "Wednesday, next week is your next photo-shot." She said with a smile."Thanks." I said smiling at her, then walked away.

I walked behind Karin and pocked her in the sides, witch made her jump. "Scare yea?" I whispered in her ear. "Nope." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh so you always jump when someone touches you?" I asked with an evil smirk. "Oh yea totally." Sarcasm. One of her many telnets. "Oh so what would happen if I did this?" I asked and started to tickle her. "S-Stop it!" She yelled. Witch made a lot of people look over at us. She was trying to grab my hands but I would just elbow them away. "Okay, okay. That's enough you two." Tsunade said walking over to us with a smile. I stopped and held Karins hand. "Fine. But only because you are my boss." I said looking away from her.

So after an hour of talking, playing, and joking it was time for dinner! So Tsunade said she would take us out to eat! Witch was rare. But that was a bad mistake. Cameras were every where. Sadly, Tsunade is a camera hog, so she said we had to let them take pictures of us. Karin and I took pictures together than split parted. Finally at the end they wanted a group picture. So Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, Karin, and I all came together and hugged and looked at the cameras. There wasn't many people here today.

So finally around six we got to the restaurant, Green star.(2) This place cost some money. When we got in, we got a party room. Witch I was happy about. We ate, talked joked and other stuff. So finally at eight thirty, Karin and I left. I dropped her off, then went straight home. Witch I now regretted. I started thinking. I was laying on my King sized bed looking up at the ceiling.

_'If Jiraiya does like my songs he's going to make me make an album.'_

_'Gawd the chances are too high.'_

_'I don't want to see them again.'_

_Oh, that sounded mean.'_

_'It's just I don't know how I would react if I see them again.'_

_'Or if they see me.'_

_'Well they already see me.'_

_'Oh yea I need to get on Face Book.'_

_'Ugh, my laptop is too far away.'_

_'I could get on my IPhone 5.'_

_'Dang it, it's dead.'_

_'I don't feel like getting up,'_

_'Maybe after a little sleep.'_

**A/N – Sorry for it being so short! I made this chapter while waiting for the rest of the class to get done with their science exams. Ugh, I am so happy school is almost over. Well time I update this school well probably be over. I haven't came up with a name yet! :p Grrr. Well hopefully I come up with a name. Well I got to go the bell rung!**

– **That is what I call elementary school.**

**- First thing that popped in my head.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Moved On

**A/N- I hope you enjoy! '**_thinking' _"talking" 'doing something' ~_on the the other end of the phone~_

**Always Living In The Past**

**Chapter****3 – MovedOn**

_'It's ten at night.'  
_

_'And now I wake up from my nap.'  
_

_'It's really dark outside.'_

_'I want to go for a walk.'  
_

_'I don't know what else to do.'  
_

_'I feel like I'm forgetting something.'  
_

_'Maybe this walk will help me remember.'_

I walked out of my house, sucking on a Watermelon flavored Blow Pop. It was late, so I didn't worry about how I looked. I was wearing black skinny jeans, an orange and black shirt, and a pair of black converse, a black leather jacket, and an orange beanie.

The streets are still busy. I had my ear buds in so I couldn't hear the cars. It was nice, the weather. It's wasn't too hot, but also wasn't too cold. Every once in a while there would be a slight breeze. I walked to the park a couple blocks away. I sat down on the swing and changed the song. Boulevard of Broken Dreams, by Green Day (1). _'I love this group.' _I looked up at the sky and started humming the song.

I looked at the time. 11:00 p.m.… _'I should head home now.'_ On the way home I stared at the stars. I studied the stars until I found the Big Dipper. Soon afterwards I searched for the Little Dipper. The out of nowhere I was blinded! '_Stupid cars and their bright lights'_ I looked at the grass the rest of the way home. No way was I going to get blinded again.

When I got home I got on my Fan Page. I looked at the pictures that were taken today. _'I'm hawt.'_ I saved the pictures to my "My Documents" folder, and then uploaded them to my Facebook. _'That's what I forgot. I have to see if I have Sakura as a friend still.'_

I wish I hadn't done that. I was still her friend. I clicked on her page._ 'She has a lot of pictures of her and another guy.' _It wasn't anyone from the gang. I went through her time line. There were a lot of pictures of her and this guy. As I read a lot of her status' I found out his name was Sai. Yup he was not in the gang. We had a gang in school. We called ourselves The Rookie 12. They have been dating a little over a year now. I guess it took her more time to get over me then it did to get over her. Karin and I have been dating for a year and six months. I read through her status' some more. I shut my laptop angrily and walked out of my house with no idea of what I was doing, or where I was going. I was feeling so many things right now. I felt, guilt, mad, sad, happy, jealous, and ashamed. '_Gawd I hate this.'_

I came home at 12 am. I didn't even glance at my laptop. _'Man. I wish I could talk to her.'_ _'But… I don't think I can after I read that.' _I turned the T.V on and flipped through the channels. What luck? I was on T.V. It was one of my recent interviews. I watched for a little. I noticed something about myself then. I tended to slide my hand through my hair and smirk. I couldn't stop myself from laughing when they showed the crowd. There were chicks with their hands on their hearts, big eyes, and mouths opened wide. _'That's quite a sight. Ha'_

After ten minutes of watching it I turned it off and went to bed. I wasn't really tired, but I still needed some sleep so I could have an excellent performance for Jiraiya tomorrow. I was only in bed for a few minutes when I drifted off to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'What time is it?'  
_

_'Only 6 am.'  
_

_'Dang I still have four hours before I even have anything planed'  
_

_'I guess I could eat.'  
_

_'Hm, Oreo pop tarts'  
_

_'When did I buy these?'  
_

_'Who cares its food?'  
_

_'I wonder if they taste better if you toast them?'  
_

_'Gawd. I can't believe I'm up this early.'  
_

_'I'm in a good mood today.'  
_

_'When these are done I'm going to take a picture of me biting them'_

Dang!

'Let's see. Put the timer to go off in ten seconds.'

I put the camera on the island and sat on a stool. I made it go eye level with the camera and put the part tart in my mouth. I waited for three seconds until the flash went off. I wanted a couple seconds before I moved.

_'Dang that's a good picture.'  
_

_'Facebook it.'  
_

_'These are really good.'  
_

_'I'm going to start buying these more often.'_

_'Why haven't I bought these before?'  
_

_'I'm addicted!'  
_

**Say something about this picture** – Hey guys it's me! I woke up really early today. **:/** but I went to my kitchen and I found these really good pop tarts! I'm addicted to them now. Anyway good morning 'post'

I smiled and shut my laptop. I had a feeling it was going to be a good day. I still have a lot of time before I have to go see Jiraiya. Hm, I'll go for a jog. But then I have dress. Agh, Fine. I need to anyway.

I walked in my room grabbed a pair of blue skinny jeans, and red shirt with a fox with nine-tails. I put my red, white and blue Osiris on. I do have my ear pieced. I had four piecing on my left ear. I don't think they look bad. But you know them haters. They have been saying I'm gay. If I was gay then why am I dating Karin? Sometimes I don't understand people.

I looked at what I'm wearing and shook my head. Nope, not going jogging in this. I grabbed my IPhone put it my pocket, just to have to go off. I look at it. Just my luck. Sakura liked my picture. She was the first one to see and the last I wanted to see it.

Man I had so many songs ideas going in my head. They are all for Sakura too. Man eff my life. I need something or someone to help me get her off my mind. Oh I wonder what Gaara is doing. Gaara is my other friend. He sings in some of my songs. I should probably tell you guys were in a group.

There is Suigetsu, Gaara, Kankuro, and Me. Kankuro is Gaara's older brother. All together we are Team Fatal. I don't really remember how we came up with the name. It kind of just stuck with us. But that's when we are all together. We don't always sing together. We have like two albums together. But we still are all friends. We are always challenging each other on Call of Duty Black Ops (2) we have sniper wars. Yea they all team up on me and still fail. I'm just that freaking awesome. Anyway back on topic, the three of them were the first ones to hang out with me.

Let's just say when I first got in Hollywood. I actually met Karin, when I went over to Gaara's and Kankuro's, and she was there with their sister, Temari. She sings with Karin. I can't remember what they are called. Karin is coming up with a duet for us. So our next concert we well be singing together. Honestly I have no idea what is going on. Like I said I haven't gone to Jiraiya yet.

I still haven't called Gaara. I know his number by heart. I punched in his number put it on speaker and jumped on the kitchen counter. _~Hello~_ I hear his voice on the phone. "Yo! Whatcha doin?" I asked kicking me dangling feet. Yea so what my feet don't touch the floor._ ~Talking to an idiot.~ _"Hey I'm not an idiot." I yelled in the phone. _~Then stop talking like one.~ _"Whatever. But really what are doing?" I asked picking at my nails. _~I was looking at an idiot eating a pop tart on Facebook.~_ "You're mean today." I said giving my cell phone a death glare. Okay so maybe I am a small idiot. But still. _~What do you want?~_ "Oh yea! Do you want to come over and hang out?" I asked now smiling. _~No.~ _"Oh, come on. Why not?" I asked now frowning. ~_I don't want people seeing me and acting me.~ _"Fine. The can I come over there?" I asked crossing my fingers. _~Fine.~ _"Yay!" I yelled in the phone. He hung up on me after that. I didn't care though.

Luckily, I was able to get to Gaara's with no problems. When I got there, Temari was outside watering her flowers, so she said I could just walk in. I know my way around this house, like I know all the ramen flavors. I went to Gaara's room, swung the door and yelled **"GAARA I'M HERE!"** He jumped like twenty feet. "I hate you." He said not looking at me. "What? What did I do?" I asked smiling. "Shut up." He said still not turning around. "Naruto's here." Kankuro said walking passed the still wide open door. "Shut up!" Gaara yelled at his brother, who was now down the hall.

"So what do you want to do now?" Gaara asked putting his soda can on the coffee table. "I don't know. I have to leave in an hour though." I said looking at the time. "You know sometimes, I wish, I wasn't famous." Gaara said leaning back on the sofa, stretching his legs out, and looked at me. "I agree." I said doing the same thing he did but also sliding my fingers through my hair, stopping half way through. "What makes you say that?" I asked looking at the ceiling. "I mean, look at us. We can't go out in public, without getting attacked. Sometimes, I wish, I was just a normal 22 year old." Yea, he is a year old then me. I'm actually the youngest. Only by eight month though. Kankuro is 24, Suigetsu is 22, Gaara, well he already said how old he is, then there is me. "I know how yea feel. I can't go out of the house without my beanie, or else someone recognizes my hair. But then when you think about it, how many people can say they've toured around the country. Or sing for the President?" I asked grabbing my 7-up can. "It has it up and downs. I guess." Gaara said sitting up. "Let me ask you a question. If you could, would you go back and decline the offer to become famous?" I asked looking him dead in the eyes. I watched him think about it. He really, really thought about it. "I guess I wouldn't." He said stretching his head.

For the last hour I was there, we just talked and played a stupid app called "Draw Something (3) it was 10:30 a.m. May 30th. I have half an hour to get Jiraiya house. I take the bus. Yup. I put my blue beanie on, sunglasses, but I didn't put my scarf on. It's too hot for that. I looked out the window the whole time. Even when someone asked me if they could take the seat next to me, I didn't look away.

"Old man!" I yelled knocking at his front door. He was most likely sleeping. I bet he forgot him and I had a meeting. "Old men open the door." I shouted, kicking at the door. People were staring. I looked away from them. Yea, he lives in an apartment, not a house. "Open up or I'll call Tsunade, and say that you rejected her date offer." I yelled with a grin. And just like that, the door flung open, and there stood my perverted manger. Sometimes, I really wish I would have picked a better one. I really don't remember why I picked him. My thoughts were cut off when I felt someone shaking my shoulders. "So did Tsunade really want to go a date!?" He asked jumping up and down, which made his long white hair go everywhere. "No." I said bluntly "You little brat! Why did you wake me up!?" He yelled in my face. "You really are helpless. We had a meeting today." I said sliding my hand through my hair. "For what." he asked with a confused face. Like i said He is helpless. "My two-shot" I said leaning against a wall and put one of feet on it. "Oh yea!" He said he said shaking his pointer finger at me. (A/n – if you don't know what I mean, try it. I didn't know how else to describe it.) "So am I going to like sing out in the hall or what?" I asked putting my foot back down. "If you want to, I mean, I wouldn't. I wouldn't want to get surrounded by fans." He said looking around. "I'm surprised I haven't yet. I always wear this beanie. It's a shocker people haven't noticed." I said also looking around. "Well, what ever. Get in here so we can get this over with." He walked in his apartment, and I was right behind him.

"You what?!" I screamed at him.

**A/n – Why is Naruto screaming? Is it good, or bad? I already have like 10 more chapters, to type, so this story is only going to bed 13 or less chapters! :D Thank you Nany-Chan04 for the help! :D**

**It was the first song that popped in my head..**

**I own ever Call Of Duty there is. Both on XBox and PC.**

**So like, I'm 12 at the time and my brother is 18 and all is friends are like 19 but like we all sat in my living room and played Draw Something, and my mom came down and there was 7 of us playing and she came down stairs and was like "I want to play." So all 8 of us were playing Draw Something for like 3 hours straight. **

**Funny Story (Skip if you don't want to read it)**

**Me and my friend are in the gaming room, playing Black Ops at like 1 in the morning.**

**Me- Is that part of the game?**

**Tosha- What?**

**Me- That thing that's flying of the top right corner.**

**Tosha- I don't know.**

**Me – Touch it.**

**Tosha – No! You.**

**Me- I can't. I'm a pansy.**

**Tosha- Whatever. Fine. She gets up and is about to touch it.**

**Me- Is it?**

**Tosha- Oh my god!**

**Me- What is it?**

**Tosha- It's a moth!**

**So we started to like freak out.**

**Mom-what is wrong?**

**Me and Tosha look at each other- Nothing.**

**Mom- What ever I'm going back to bed.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro

**A/N- I hope you enjoy! '**_**thinking' **_**"talking" 'doing something' ~**_**on the the other end of the phone~ **__Flash back_

**Always Living In The Past**

**Chapter4**** – ****Naruto****, ****Gaara****, ****And Kankuro**

_'I hate him.'_

_'I hate Jiraiya'_

_'Making me make an album'_

_'A song with Karin.'_

_'Plus a piano song at the end.'_

_'Oh yea, I also only have 4 months to write 16 songs.'_

_'I'm in luck I have some ideas in my head all ready.'_

_Flash back_

"_What?" I screamed at him. "I like them. But Instead of making a two-shot, how about you make an album?" He asked poring himself a glass of milk. "Why do you want me to make an album? I thought you said a two-shot." I said jumping on his counter. "I know I said a two-shot, but I've been talking to Karins manger and we want you two to do a song together." He said smacking my back/butt. "So that's why. So we can go to a concert." I said jumping off the counter. "Yea. So what do say? Wait don't answer that I don't really care what you say. You are doing it if you want to or not." He said taking a drink of his milk. He made me mad, so when he put the glass to his mouth. I hitting the bottom of his glass. He choked on his milk, and it went up his nose. I feel complete. "You little brat." He said putting his glass on the table. "Well I'm leaving." I said walking toward the door. I'll buy him pocky later, when I go to Wal-Mart. Speaking of. I need to go buy some more Oreo pop tarts. And pocky now._

_Flash Back End_

"Hm. Now let's see. Pop tarts? Check. Pocky? Check. Milk? Check. Water bottles? Check. 7-up? Check. Monster? Check. Pudding? Check. Blow Pops? Check." I was talking out loud. But I didn't care. "You know you need actual food too?" I heard a voice behind me say. A voice I know all too well. "I have actual food. See look pop tarts for breakfast." I said picking up the box of pop tarts and turned to the voice. "What about the other two meals of the day?" The voice asked. "Shut up! I hate that some times. You know that Kankuro?" I said playfully punching him in the shoulder. "I see how you are. I meet just quit the group then." Kankuro said shrugging his shoulders and turned around taking a couple baby steps. Before he heard. "No please don't leave! Gaara will beat me up! I'm sorry. I'll do anything." I said grabbing Kankuro by the arm. "Anything?" He asked "Anything" I said still holding him by the arms. "Okay. First let's go get you actual food." He said pushing my cart

After 10 minutes of shopping for food, we finally got everything I needed. I always go to the self check out. I wasn't very well hidden today so I was in a little hurry. When we finally got done, I had six bags. Kankuro only bought, paper towels, Shampoo, batteries, a monster, and a pack of 5 gum. So he only had a bag for each hand. They were heavy! I need to work out more. But I'm too lazy. Well I jog and run. But I don't lift weights. I had to put the bags down for a minute. (1) "You are so weak." Kankuro said from behind me. "I don't work out like you do." I said 'trying' to flex my muscles. "Then come over more often and you can work out with me." He said picking up two of my bags. "I'm too lazy" I said hunching over, dangling my arms. "Shut up. What are you doing after this?" He asked walking towards my car. "Nothing." I said picking my four bags up. "Well I was going to work out before I went to bed. But I guess I could now." He said putting my bags in front of the trunk. "Do I have to?" I whined clicking the trunk button on my clicker for my car. "Yes. Dude I bet Karin has more arm muscle than you." He said lifting the trunk up and throw my bags in. "Fine." I said putting my bags neatly in the trunk, then closing it. "But first, go back in, go to the sport section and stand there." He said leaning against my car. "How will I know to come back?" I asked confused. "Oh, you'll know." He said with a smirk, I didn't like. "But why?" I asked "You said you would do anything for me didn't you?" He asked shooing me. "Fine." I said walking back into the store.

I walked to the sport section and stood there. I looked around. And after five minutes of standing there the announcer came on. Oh boy did I freak out when I heard what it said. "Attention all costumers, We just got a call from Kankuro Sabaku. He said and I quote. 'Naruto Uzumaki is in the sport section. All you Fan Girls and Fan Boys attack him! Your welcome buddy! Oh yea, Naruto when you finally get free, come over.' Well you heard him Naruto Uzumaki is in the sport section!" Then there was a click. Oh boy did I freak out. I look over to my right and there were people running towards me. Then to my left there were more people. Oh boy was he getting it. I just stood there. There was no getting away from them.

After thirty minutes of giving autographs, pictures, and hugs, I finally got out. But when I got out, there were camera crews every where. "Tell us Naruto, why did Kankuro, tell everyone where you were?" A lady asked putting a microphone to my face. "Ah, he had to get even. I would do the same thing if I was him." I said sliding my hand through my hair smiling at the camera. "Ah, I see. So what did you do to him?" She asked. "I was playing around with him, and said I hated him. He knew I was playing." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "You boys, with your pranks. So on the announcer it said that Kankuro wanted you to go over to his house. What for?" She asked putting the microphone to her face then mine again."To work out" I said shoving my hands in my pockets. "Oh. You think we could watch you?" She asked with a smirk. "Nah, I think I'd like to work out with just Kankuro. Sorry." I said shrugging my shoulders. Then walked away, they had the cameras on me as I walked away.

"That was mean." I said walking through Kankuro's front door. "Thank you." He said with a smile. "It wasn't a complement" I said rolling my eyes. "Whatever. You hungry, it isn't smart to eat on an empty stomach." He asked opening the refrigerated and freezer door. "Whatcha got?" I asked sitting on the island. "Well come over and look." He said moving from in fort of them. "Awe pickles!" I said taking out a jar of pickles. "Really, -_- a pickle I meant an actual lunch." Kankuro said grabbing the jar of pickles. "Fine, Oh grapes I shall eat grapes for lunch!" I said grabbing the grapes and made them fly adding whooshing noises. "You know what, how about you go find Gaara and I'm going to make lunch." He said taking the grapes out of my hands and put them and the pickles away. "Okay!" I chirped. I had my arms out and I was making air plane noises through the kitchen before I went down the hall way finding Gaara's room. When I got there I cleared my throat put my arms down and knocked on his door and said in a really high voice "House cleaning." Oh yea did I mention I've had my camera recording the whole time? Oh yea I was. Kankuro doesn't know though. I'll show him after I post it to YouTube. "Oh boy! House cleaning! Came in here" He said pulling me in his room. When I got in I put my camera on his desk and sat on the floor. "Please don't hurt me." I said giving the puppy dog eyes, and stuck out my bottom lip. "You are such a dobe." He said waving me off. But I froze. I haven't been called that since I lived in Ohio. I quickly snapped out of it and pouted again. I don't think he noticed.

After thirty minutes of talking and acting stupid, Kankuro came in. Lunch was ready. Gaara and I waved at the camera and said our deuces and I turned it off and followed Kankuro to the kitchen. Well I skipped. I was in a good mood don't judge. "Oh yea I was recording us earlier." I said turning to Kankuro skipping backwards. "I don't care. And I hope you fall." He said with a bored expression. "I'm posting it on YouTube and Facebook; also I'm awesome so I won't fall." I said sticking out my tough. "You're such an idiot." He said sighing with annoyance. "You know I was in a really good mood. But now you are ruining it." I said frowning and walking backwards instead of skipping. "That's what you get for filming me and not telling me." He said with a smirk. I don't know why he is smirking, until I walked into the sofa and flipped over it. "By the way," He started. "I was filming the whole time." He said pulling the camera out of the pocket that was on his chest. "Ouch. That hurt." I said rubbing me back sticking my bottom lip out. "Are you okay?" He asked holding out his hand. I grabbed it and pulled him down and flipped him over the sofa. "And now I got the whole entire thing on camera." A voice behind us said. When I looked over the sofa, there stood Gaara with his camera smiling.

Finally once again Kankuro, Gaara and I all went to the kitchen and ate. Of course I was recording! Gaara and I have a habit of recording ourselves. We are just so funny at random moments that we started recording and posting them on all of our pages. Like I said before it has become a habit. Every time I come over to visit Gaara he already has a camera. Sometimes when I come in he's talking to it. Anyway back on topic. Finally 'Dang I say "finally" a lot.' we got to eat. I feed Gaara. Kankuro wouldn't let me. He just looked at me and said "You're an idiot." and went back to eating. So Gaara and I ended up feeding each other. (2)

Kankuro and I were sitting in his private gym, all sweaty and smelly. Ewww I hated it (3). I told Gaara to text me later and I left. I couldn't stand this. I went straight to my room, grabbed a wife-beater, sweat pants, my towel and went to the bathroom. It was only five, but I didn't care. I needed one.

I took my time. I washed my body like three times. When I got out, I put my sweaty clothes in the washer. I had nothing to do so I grabbed my camera, laptop and the USB cord that connects the two. I went to my camera file in 'My Computer' and clicked on the recent videos, after watching forty-five minutes of Gaara and I being stupid plus Kankuro's grouchiness. Gawd. It still gets me. I can't believe how stupid Gaara and I can be. I have no idea how Matsuri deal with us. Oh yea Matsuri is Gaara girlfriend. They've been dating for two years. So they started dating a little over six month then us. She isn't famous. Matsuri, she lived in North Dakota with Gaara. They were child hood friends, and when Gaara became famous he sent her a plane ticket and he bought her a house. So after a year of being down here they're together took them long enough.

I uploaded the video on Facebook and our YouTube channel. Gaara and I should be comedians. We make people roll. People think I'm cuter than him. My tattoos are cuter too though. He has the Japanese kanji for love on his forehead. I have two tattoos. On my cheeks I have three lines on each to make me look like a fox (I was a little drunk. Or high I can't remember when I got it. So were Gaara and Kankuro.) Kankuro is ah, pretty extreme. He was hammered, or high as heck, when he got his. He has um, purple lines on his face. On his chin; around his eyes, lips, and the side of his face (4). My second tattoo I got recently, I wasn't drunk, and I love it. It has Japanese writing in a circle, and in the middle of it there is a swirly. It's called Demon Seal. I love it. I got it like a month ago.

I sat on the sofa, kicked me feet up on the coffee table, put a cigarette in my mouth lit it (5), turned Pandora on T.V, and took out my phone. And just so you people know, you should never smoke. It's a really bad habit. I started a little after I ran away. Actually on my way to New York is when I bought my first pack. Tsunade said I should stop. I know I should. But for some reason I can't. I don't smoke, unless I'm in my house, Gaara's house or the studio. Gaara and Kankuro smoke too. I don't think we've actually even recorded ourselves smoking. And, well we smoke a lot. We don't try to hide it. Well at least I don't anyway. I don't care what people think about me. They can go skew themselves.

I was on Facebook. I have no idea how I got there. I was playing apps on my Iphone, then some how I got on Facebook. All my News Feed was boring. Man, I need someone to watch me or something. Because now I'm going through Sakura's wall. She just updated her status. She was just getting back from a date with Sai.

**Sakura Haruno **

Just got back from Yellow Flash (6) with Sai, and the Rookies. It was so much fun. I wish the whole group was there. Tired so going to bed. Night all. - with Ino Yamanaka and 11 others.

I smiled when I read that. I missed them so much. I took a deep breath and put the mouse over the like button. Before I could click on it Sai liked it. Then soon after Kiba did, eventually Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and the rest of Rookie 12 did. I stared at it for a second. Blew out the smoke from my cigarette, held it in between my pointer and middle finger, and stared at it again. Then Kiba commented on it

**Kiba Inuzuka**

Yea girl. We should do that again. And I know girl, I wish we could all be together too. Night! :D

I liked it. I smiled and liked it. I missed these guys so much. Then Neji commented.

**Neji Hyuuga **

Is it my laptop or did he really liked it?

I smiled. I had to comment.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

What I can't like it? I thought I was part of Rookie 12? I see howit is :p

**Hinata Hyuuga**

Naruto! I miss you!

**Naruto Uzumaki**

I miss you guys too! :D How you guys doing.

**Kiba Inuzuka**

Hinata stop talking to him. He left us. Just because I said I wish you were here, doesn't mean I forgive you.

**Naruto Uzumaki **

I see you're still mad at me. It's okay I understand. I guess it's late where you guys are. So night :/

**Sakura Haruno**

Night.

**Ino Yamanaka **

I'm coming over Sakura. Night Naruto.

I got off after that. I was really sad that Kiba was mad at me. He is like my brother.

**A/N – I'm going to end it here. Man I have no idea why it took so long to make this. I would like to think my right hand woman, Nany-chan04 for helping me! :D You're awesome! She helps me with my errors and everything. I am very sorry it took so long to update. Chapter 5 might take a while too. But after chapter 5, I should be able to update them more frequently. **

**1- I like weak Naruto. **

**2- This is not yaoi. They are just doing that for there fans! They are just friends!**

**3- I know he's a little feminine, but hey I like him like that. You don't? I don't care. **

**4- Look up pictures of him in Shippuden. This was really hard for me to explain too lol. **

**5- Nany-chan04 and I decided for him to smoke. Again, don't like? I don't care :D**

**6- Minato name. **


	5. Chapter 5 -Always Living In The Past

_A/N- I hope you enjoy!__'Thinking' __"__Talking"__'__Doing something' __~on the other end of the phone~Flash back. __This is a filter.___

Always Living In The Past  
_**Chapter 5**__ – __**AlwaysLivingTheInPast**___

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**NextDay**__OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_'I'm still a little sad that Kiba is mad at me. I don't blame him though.'  
'I would hate myself too. Some best friend I am.'  
'Some of my friends say the past is that just the past.'  
'And to always look forward, But I can't.'  
'Others say I'm Always Living In The Past. I am.'  
'None of my friends I have now can replace any of my old ones.'  
'I have too many memories with them.'  
'Memories I can never forget.'  
'I can't forget when Kiba and I poured a bucket of water on Iruka in 7th grade.'  
'Man we got a week of after school detention. But it was worth it.'  
'The look on his face was priceless.'  
'And one time I took Sakura on 8 hour ride so we could go to the beach for the weekend.'  
'I didn't tell anyone where we were going. I didn't even tell her.'  
'I made her turn off her phone.'  
'When we got back people mad but once we told them what happened they all. "Awed"'  
'I don't care if I'm Always Living In The Past. It's worth it.'  
'I would never give up my memories.'  
'Not even for all the money in the world.'_

_It's like ten in the morning and I am starving. I only had two bowls of Ramen for dinner last night. I can usually eat like at least four__. 'I am in the mood for Peanut butter and pickles!' 'Oh yea that sounds good…And some fudge pudding.'_

_After like three sandwiches, and five pudding cups later, I was finally half way full. I was now sitting bored in my living room playing with me earrings. Moments like these I hate. I am really lonely. Stupid Suigetsu had a freaking date with a fan. I don't know why. He doesn't date anyone unless they are famous. But whatever. _

_'I wounder what Gaara is doing.' __I picked up my IPhone, and scanned my contacts. Once I got to the G's, I slowed down. I clicked on the name that says "Gaa-chan 3" __~What do you want now?~ __He snapped. Well that was a good way to start a conversation. "I just wanted to see what you were doing. Sorry." I said softly and sadly. ~__I'm busy~__He kind of yelled. "Sorry I didn't mean to be a bother, bye." I said in a low voice. When I went to hang up I heard him yell something. "Sorry, I didn't hear you, could you please repeat that?" I heard him sigh. __~I didn't mean to snap at you Naru, I just have to write a couple songs for a new album, and I only have three months, but I got major singer block~ __He said also in a low voice. "It's okay." I said with a sad smile. __~How about we hang up and start over?~ __He asked. "Yea." I said with a little laugh. _

_.I called him back and we decided to go to a close by coffee shop and have lunch. I put a gray and black wife-beater, with a white shirt, the sleeves hung off my shoulders. I put on black skinny jeans, that had a chin. I brushed my hair and put a beanie on. I put on black high tops, and fingerless gloves._

_The coffee shop was in walking rang, so I put my ear phones in, put my IPhone, IPod and wallet, in my pocket and walked out the door. I started to hum to Believe by Blood On The Dance Floor (__**1**__) It's an old song, but hey it's really good. Soon the song ended and I was nearing the coffee and Redeemer, also by Blood On The Dance Floor came on. _

_When I entered the coffee shop, I spotted Gaara. He was wearing a red shirt with the sleeves ending at his elbows. He was also wearing a beanie, but his was red. He was looking at a note book with his ear phones in. I walked over and snatched the note book. "What the heck douche!" He yelled louder then probably thought he did. People looked over at us. I looked down so no one saw my face. With these tattoos' it's not hard to identify me. Lucky the beanie made his hair go over his tattoo. I sat down and looked up at him._

_"If we are going to have a fun time, no songs." I said putting the note book under my chair. "I need to think." He said running his hand throw his hair. "Please, can we just relax. I had really bad day, yesterday." I said with a sigh. "Fine." He said grunt. I smiled at him. _

_"So how have you been?" He asked taking a drink of his black coffee. "Uh okay, I guess." I said looking down at my tea. Even though it was a coffee shop, they also sell tea, and warm milk. I'm not much of a coffee drinker, unless I have to stay up all night. "Why do you guess?" He asked putting his coffee back down on the table. "I did something stupid last night, on Face Book." I said with a sigh. "What did you do?" He asked tilting his head. "Liked my ex-girlfriends status, then my old gang commented on it, and I commented back, and it was bad. Kiba is still mad at me." I said in a low voice. Man my voice is a pansy today. "Oh. That sucks." Is all he said. _

_After we finished our drinks, we came to the decision we would go to my house. Seeing it is quieter, and we could work on his songs in peace. People were just getting off work, so the streets were packed. I almost lost Gaara twice. He would grab my wrist though before I got lost. Maybe I should've had my drive come pick us up. But then that would've made a scene. I guess I'll have to get over it. _

_Finally we made it home! I throw my keys on the counter and jumped on my couch. Gaara grabbed my legs, sat down, and put my legs on his lap. I sat up and sat next to him. He had his notebook out and was staring at a piece of paper. _

_"Feels like the walls are closing in on me  
I'm suffocating, I can barely breathe  
And you've got me right where you want me_

This is the side of you I've never seen  
You're not the girl that you used to be  
And you've got me right where you want me"

_"You like it?" He asked looking at me. "Yea, but is this about your girlfriend?" I asked ready the next lines. "More or less." He said nodding his head._

_"You always know, how to bring me down  
Let's just face it now, I'm never changin'_

You are my world, my everything  
You stupid girl, you're gonna be the death of me  
So let me go, just let me be  
You stupid girl, I love the way you're killing me  
(killing me)  
You stupid girl"

_"So you is singing right here?" I asked were he had killing me in round brackets. "I am going to have Kankuro scream it." He said looking at the paper. "Why don't you do it?" I asked shrugging. "So I can get to the next verse." He said putting at the next couple sentences._

_"You're like an angel but with broken wings  
A heart so cold can never show mercy _

_And you've got me right where you want me  
You are my world, my everything  
You stupid girl, you're gonna be the death of me  
So let me go, just let me be_

_You stupid girl, I love the way you're killing me  
(killing me)  
You stupid girl (killing me)  
You stupid girl"_

_"I like it." I said after singing the last verse. "Thanks, but I want to add more to it, I just don't know what." He said scratching the back of his head. "You'll figure it out." I said giving him a big smile. "I hope you are right." He started patting my. He's like the big brother, I do have. But I like him more. He is way nicer, and doesn't tease me. But I don't want to get into that. "So what about you? How are your songs going?" He asked putting his notebook on my coffee table. When he looked back over me face was in a pillow. "So I'm guessing, not good?" I nodded. "You'll be fine." I love him so much. But in a none homo way. Yea. Things just got awkward in my head._

_**A/N- It only took me what three months to update, but hey I finally did it! I didn't give up on this story, it's just, I re-write this page so many times, and had it go so many different ways, but I choose this line better. But sorry, once again, it might take awhile, but not like three months, maybe just a month. But I just started school again and stuff. If anyone can name this song, with out cheating, I will make them a one-shot. But these are the rules**_

_**1-No lemons/lime. **_

_**2-It will stay at T or lower.**_

_**3-No major sexual activities. **_

_**4- Make it original**_

_**(1)- I love BOTDF**_


End file.
